Data input devices, such as keyboards, touch pads, calculator pads, telephone keypads, and the like, are well known devices with alphanumeric keys. Other data input devices, such as joysticks, mouses, trackballs and the like, generally do not have keys. Whatever the kind of input device, a user must generally press one or more keys or buttons in order to input data
Data input devices are generally in wired communication with a computer terminal and the like, for controlling cursor movement, displaying commands, etc. Wireless cursor control systems have also been proposed, such as the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,181, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. This system includes a three-dimensional computer apparatus input device that uses three sets of accelerometers and angular rate sensors to determine acceleration, velocity, relative position and attitude of the device.
However, all of the known input devices have several drawbacks. Although tremendous technological advances have been made in computer and telecommunication hardware, nevertheless the data input device still remains a device with a relatively large amount of moving parts and electronics. In addition, mobile communication devices that use input devices such as keyboards, have a particular problem of balancing logistics and space. If a small keyboard is used, then the keys sometimes must be pressed several times just to indicate one character, making the device cumbersome to use. If a larger keyboard is used, then the device becomes too large to carry conveniently.